Fantasia (1940 film)/Credits
Original Logo and Titles *"Fantasia" *Copyright MCMXL Walt Disney Productions (Inc.) All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 5920 *In Technicolor *RKO Radio Pictures *RCA Sound System 1946 Re-issue 1956 Re-issue Logo and Titles *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *"Fantasia" *© Copyright MCMXL Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 5920 *Color by Technicolor® *RCA Sound Recording 1963 Re-issue Logo and Titles *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *"Fantasia" *© Copyright MCMXL Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 5920 *TECHNICOLOR® *RCA Sound Recording 1969 Re-issue Logo and Titles *"Fantasia" *© Copyright MCMXL Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 5920 *Color by Technicolor® *RCA Sound Recording 1977 Re-issue 1982 Re-issue Logo and Titles *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *"Fantasia" *© Copyright MCMXL, MCMLXXXII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Color by Technicolor® *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 26636 Motion Picture Association of America 1985 Re-issue Logo and Titles *"Fantasia" *© Copyright MCMXL, MCMLXXXV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Color by Technicolor® *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 27540 Motion Picture Association of America *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. 1990 Re-issue Opening Logo and Titles *Walt Disney Pictures *"Fantasia" *© Copyright MCMXL Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 5920 *Color by Technicolor® *RCA Sound Recording Ending Credits and Logo *Walt Disney's Fantasia *With Leopold Stokowski and The Philadelphi Orchestra *Narrative Introductions: Deems Taylor *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen *Story Direction: Joe Grant, Dick Huemer *Musical Direction: Edward H. Plumb *Musical Film Editor: Stephen Csillag *Recording: William E. Garity, C.O. Slyfield, J.N.A. Hawkins *'Toccata and Fugue in D Minor' Johann Sebastian Bach **Direction: Samuel Armstrong **Story Development: Lee Blair, Elmer Plummer, Phil Dike **Art Direction: Robert Cormack **Background Paintings: Joe Stahley, John Hench, Nino Carbe **Animation: Cy Young, Art Palmer, Daniel MacManus, George Rowley, Edwin Aardal, Joshua Meador, Cornett Wood *'The Nutcracker Suite' Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky **Direction: Samuel Armstrong **Story Development: Sylvia Moberly-Holland, Norman Wright, Albert Heath, Bianca Majolie, Graham Heid **Character Designs: John Walbridge, Elmer Plummer, Ethel Kulsar **Art Direction: Robert Cormack, Al Zinnen, Curtiss D. Perkins, Arthur Byram, Bruce Bushman **Background Paintings: John Hench, Ethel Kulsar, Nino Carbe **Animation: Art Babbitt, Les Clark, Don Lusk, Cy Young, Robert Stokes *'The Sorcerer's Apprentice' Paul Dukas **Direction: James Algar **Story Development: Perce Pearce, Carl Fallberg **Art Direction: Tom Codrick, Charles Phillipi, Zack Schwartz **Background Paintings: Claude Coats, Stan Spohn, Albert Dempster, Eric Hansen **Animation Supervision: Fred Moore, Vladimir "Bill" Tytla **Animation: Les Clark, Riley Thomson, Marvin Woodward, Preston Blair, Edward Love, Ugo D'Orsi, George Rowley, Cornett Wood *'Rite of Spring' Igor Stravinsky **Direction: Bill Roberts, Paul Satterfield **Story Development and Research: William Martin, Leo Thiele, Robert Sterner, John Fraser McLeish **Art Direction: McLaren Stewart, Dick Kelsey, John Hubley **Background Paintings: Ed Starr, Brice Mack, Edward Levitt **Animation Supervision: Wolfgang Reitherman Joshua Meador **Animation: Philip Duncan, John McManus, Paul Busch, Art Palmer, Don Tobin, Edwin Aardal, Paul B. Kossoff **Special Camera Effects: Gail Papineau and Leonard Pickley *'The Pastral Symphony' Ludwig van Beethoven **Direction: Hamilton Luske, Jim Handley, Ford Beebe **Story Development: Otto Englander, Webb Smith, Erdman Penner, Joseph Sabo, Bill Peet, George Stallings **Character Designs: James Bodrero, John P. Miller, Lorna S. Soderstrom **Art Direction: Hugh Hennesy, Kenneth Anderson, J. Gordon Legg, Herbert Ryman, Yale Gracey, Lance Nolley **Background Paintings: Claude Coats, Ray Huffine, W. Richard Anthony, Arthur Riley, Gerald Nevius, Roy Forkum **Animation Supervision: Fred Moore, Ward Kimball, Eric Larson, Art Babbitt, Ollie Johnston, Don Towsley **Animation: Berny Wolf, Jack Campbell, Jack Bradbury, James Moore, Milt Neil, Bill Justice, John Elliotte, Walt Kelly, Don Lusk, Lynn Karp, Murray McClellan, Robert W. Youngquist, Harry Hamsel *'Dance of the Hours' Amilcare Ponchielli **Direction: T. Hee, Norm Ferguson **Character Designs: Martin Provensen, James Bodrero, Duke Russell, Earl Hurd **Art Direction: Kendall O'Connor, Harold Doughty, Ernest Nordli **Background Paintings: Albert Dempster, Charles Conner **Animation Supervision: Norm Ferguson **Animation: John Lounsbery, Howard Swift, Preston Blair, Hugh Fraser, Harvey Toombs, Norman Tate, Hicks Lokey, Art Elliott, Grant Simmons, Ray Patterson, Franklin Grundeen *'Night on Bald Mountain' Modest Mussorgsky *'Ave Maria' Franz Schubert **Direction: Wilfred Jackson **Story Development: Campbell Grant, Arthur Heinemann, Phil Dike **Art Direction: Kay Nielsen, Terrell Stapp, Charles Payzant, Thor Putnam **Background Paintings: Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Robert Storms, W. Richard Anthony **Animation Supervision: Vladimir Tytla **Animation: John McManus, William N. Shull, Robert W. Carlson, Jr., Lester Novros, Don Patterson **Special Animation Effects: Joshua Meador, Miles E. Pike, John F. Reed, Daniel MacManus **Special Camera Effects: Gail Papineau, Leonard Pickley **Special Lyrics for "Ave Maria": Rachel Field *Choral Director: Charles Henderson **Soloist: Julietta Novis *'Film Restoration' **Sound Restoration: Terry Porter, C.AS. **Technical Manager, Film Restoration: Leon Briggs **Color Restoration by YCM Labs: Pete Comandini, Richard Dayton, Don Hagens **Flim Editor: John Carnochan *Photographed in: Multiplane Technicolor® *Recorded by: RCA *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 5920 Motion Picture Association of America *© MCMXL The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved *Re-Released by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. *Walt Disney Pictures 2015 Re-issue Category:Credits